Forum:Stuff to do
This thread is for stuff that needs to be done on the wiki (a sort of more detailed version of the To Do List). Inept Wiki User (talk) 13:28, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Beginning inserting a list of articles and tasks (this might take a while) (place posts before it) Inept Wiki User (talk) 16:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Article/Task List Characters *Marika Kato: Plot (Sailing 6, Sailing 13, Nebula Cup Arc onwards). *Chiaki Kurihara: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc, Pirate Hunter Arc). *‎Mami Endo: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga), Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc, Nebula Cup Arc), Relationships. *Gruier Serenity: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga), Plot, Relationships. *‎Grunhilde Serenity: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga), Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards). Bentenmaru Crew *Misa Grandwood: Appearance (Light Novel), Plot, Relationships. *‎Kane McDougal: Appearance (Light Novel), Background, Plot (Golden Ghost Ship Arc onwards), Relationships. *Coorie: Appearance (Light Novel), Background, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Schnitzer: Appearance (Light Novel), Background, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Hyakume: Appearance (Light Novel), Background, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎San-Daime: Appearance (Light Novel), Background, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Luca: Appearance (Light Novel), Background, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club *Jenny Dolittle: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga), Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc), Relationships. *Lynn Lambretta: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga), Personality & Character, Background, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *April Lambert: Personality & Character, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Syoko Kobayashimaru: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Izumi Yunomoto: Personality & Character, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Asta Alhanko: Personality & Character, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Berinda Percy: Personality & Character, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Lilly Bell: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Maki Harada: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Sasha Staple: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Ursula Abramov: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Ai Hoshimiya: Plot, Relationships. *Yayoi Yoshitomi: Personality & Character, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Natalia Grennorth: Personality & Character, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. Other Pirates *Gonzaemon Kato: Appearance. *‎Ririka Kato: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga), Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Kenjo Kurihara: Appearance (Light Novel), Plot (Pirate Hunter Arc). *Shane McDougal: Plot (Pirate Hunter Arc). *‎Quartz Christie: Plot, Relationships. *Stone: Relationships. *‎Witherspoon: Relationships. *‎Kachua: Relationships. *Master Dragon: Relationships. *‎Eight: Personality & Character, Plot, Relationships. Infobox: Seiyuu, Japanese/Romaji. Find and verify real name. *‎Nine: Personality & Character, Plot, Relationships. Infobox: Seiyuu, Japanese/Romaji. Find and verify real name. *Ten: Personality & Character, Plot, Relationships. Infobox: Seiyuu, Japanese/Romaji. Find and verify real name. *‎Lyrical Cynical: Infobox: Seiyuu. *‎Sumi Kuki: Personality & Character, Relationships. Infobox: Image, Seiyuu, Japanese/Romaji. *‎John: Personality & Character, Relationships. Infobox: Image. Others *Yotof Sif Sideux: Background, Relationships. *‎Catherine: Background, Relationships, Seiyuu. *‎Show: Plot, Relationships. *Oyaji-san: Background, Plot (Novel Arcs), Relationships. Find and verify real name. *‎Fei: Appearance, Personality & Character, Relationships. Verify name. *Legendary Chef: Appearance, Personality & Character, Background, Relationships. *‎Junigh Coolph: Skills & Abilities, Relationships. Infobox: Image. *‎Robert Dolittle: Relationships. *‎Nebula Cup Chairwoman: Personality & Character, Background, Plot, Relationships. Infobox: Japanese, Romaji. Verify real name. Novel/Manga-Only *‎Noel Blue: Appearance, Personality & Character, Background, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. Infobox: Image. *Jackie Kelvin: Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. Infobox: Image. *‎Müller Grant: Personality & Character, Background, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. *Mira Grant: Appearance, Personality & Character, Background, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. Infobox: Japanese/Romaji, Debut, Personal Info. *‎Nora: Appearance, Personality & Character, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. Infobox: Debut. *Suzuka: Appearance, Personality & Character, Background, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. Infobox: Personal Info. *Rock: Appearance, Personality & Character, Background, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. *Borgs: General expansion. *Morgan: General expansion. *Cayenne Gear: General expansion. Media Series *‎Miniskirt Pirates: Media. General expansion with information on parties involved in creation/distribution, developments and releases. *‎Mouretsu Pirates: Media. General expansion with information on parties involved in creation/distribution, developments and releases. Story Arcs *‎Story Arcs: Determine Novel-Only Arc Names. Update descriptions as needed. *Recruitment Arc: Complete Synopsis, Major Events, Differences in Adaptation sections. Improve Navibox. *‎Golden Ghost Ship Arc: Complete Synopsis, Major Events, Differences in Adaptation sections. Improve Navibox. Decide on Sailing 13 placement. *Hakuoh Pirates Arc: Complete Synopsis, Major Events, Differences in Adaptation sections. Improve Navibox. Decide on Sailing 13 placement. *‎Nebula Cup Arc: Complete Synopsis, Major Events sections. Improve Navibox. *Pirate Hunter Arc: Complete Synopsis, Major Events sections. Improve Navibox. Episodes *Sailing 01: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 02: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 03: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 04: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 05: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 06: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 07: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 08: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 09: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 10: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 11: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 12: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 13: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 14: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 15: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 16: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 17: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 18: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 19: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 20: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 21: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 22: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 23: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 24: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 25: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 26: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). Light Novels *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1: Update image. Confirm release date. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2: Update image. Confirm release date. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3: Update image. Confirm release date. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4: Update image. Confirm release date. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5: Confirm release date. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6: Confirm release date. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7: Confirm release date. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8: Confirm release date. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9: Confirm number of pages. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and translated chapter names. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. Manga *Miniskirt Pirates Manga Volume 1: Update Chapter List, ISBN number and any other relevant information. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Manga Chapter 01: Complete Synopsis. Update Infobox with Title. *Miniskirt Pirates Manga Chapter 02: Complete Synopsis. Update Infobox with Title. *Miniskirt Pirates Manga Chapter 03: Complete Synopsis. Update Infobox with Title. *Miniskirt Pirates Manga Chapter 04: Complete Synopsis. Update Infobox with Title. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Manga Chapter 05: Complete Synopsis. Update Infobox with Title. *Miniskirt Pirates Manga Chapter 06: Complete Synopsis. Update Infobox with Title. Lists *‎List of Miniskirt Pirates Volumes: Verify names for Volume 4 onwards. *List of Mouretsu Pirates Episodes: Add official English names in addition to existing names once known. *‎List of Miniskirt Pirates Manga Chapters: Find chapter names. *‎List of Mouretsu Pirates Original Soundtracks: OST Infoboxes, Lengths, Name (Japanese, Translations). *List of Mouretsu Pirates Audio Dramas: Lengths, Titles, Notes. Find information on 2 and 4. Find plot information. Other *Mouretsu Pirates Wiki: Discussion required. *‎Crossovers and Collaborations: Find more information on all crossovers/collaborations. *‎External References: Find more references. *Mouretsu Pirates Movie: General expansion. *Voice Cast: Add English Cast. Add several characters to the list and find seiyuu for characters lacking them. Index Pages *Characters: Update character list and add appropriate images. *‎Glossary: Update with new terms and descriptions. *‎Locations: Update location list and add appropriate images. *‎Ships: Update ship list and add appropriate images. Ships Ship Classes *Liner: Infobox information. General expansion and links out. *Battleship: Infobox information. General expansion and links out. Light novel information. *Cruiser: Infobox information. Known classes. Light novel information. *‎Escort ship: Infobox information. List of known individual escort ships. Light novel information. *Talbot-class: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. *‎Corback-class: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. Infobox: Image. *‎Pleiades-class: Infobox: Japanese, Romaji. Light novel information. *Maracot-class: Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. *‎Silent Whisper: History (post-Hakuoh Pirates Arc). *Glenn Smith-class: General expansion. Pirate Ships *Bentenmaru: Design (Light Novel), History (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Crew (Light Novel members). *Barbaroosa: History (Novel-Only Arcs), Crew. Light Novel information. *‎Kurotori: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. *Silver Fox: Infobox: Image. *‎Parabellum: Design (Exterior, Interior). *‎Hakugin Go: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics, Crew. *Chimaera of Skylla: Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. Infobox: Image. *Southern Island: Infobox: Image. Warships *‎Alcyon: Verify lower turret on design. *Neuschwanstein: General expansion. Liners *Princess Apricot: Light Novel information, Plot, Crew. *Gorgeous Magi: General expansion. Other *‎Ben Casey: Design. *Luna Lion: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. Infobox: Technical Info. *Odette II: History (Novel-Only Arcs). Locations Sea of the Morning Star *Sea of the Morning Star: History. General expansion. *Kato House: Design. Exterior image. General expansion. *‎Lamp House: Location and Design. Menu. Exterior image. General expansion. *New Okuhama City: General expansion. *‎Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station: Details, History, Locations. Others *‎Calmwind: Orbital image. General expansion. *Garnet A: History. *‎Milky Way: Locations. General expansion. *‎Pirate's Nest: Details, History, Locations. *Sand of the Red Star: Name (Japanese). Exterior image. *‎Sea of the Forest Star: Name (Japanese). *‎Serenity: Details, History, Serenity Royal Family, Serenity Defence Forces. Exterior image. General expansion. *‎Skull Star: Appearance, Details, History. Exterior image. *‎Space University: Verify existing information and expand. *Stone of the White Star: Name check (Japanese, Romaji). *Subspace: Details. *‎Tau Ceti system: Known planets. Factions/Organizations *‎Bisque Company: Character image. *Colony Federation: History. General expansion. *‎Fairy Jane: History, Details. *Galactic Empire: History, Details. General expansion. *Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club: Details, History. *‎Harold Lloyd Insurance Union: Details, History. *‎Hugh and Dolittle Interstellar Transportation: Details, History. *Pirate Guild: General expansion. *‎Seven Star Federal Republic: Details, History, Known member worlds. *‎Stellar Alliance: History. General expansion. Other *Electronic Warfare: Details. *‎Faster-than-light: Minor image sorting. *‎Hologram: Minor tidying and expansion. *‎Nebula Cup: Details, 19th Nebula Cup. *‎Pirate: Description, Appearance, History. *‎Radar: Details. *‎Stellar Slayer: Details, Plot. *‎War of Independence: Details. Tasks not possible yet Characters *‎Kipling: Find and verify new and existing information. *‎Mylene Certon: Background. *Talvikki Launo: Background. *Flora Chapie: Background. *April Lambert: Background. *Syoko Kobayashimaru: Background. *Izumi Yunomoto: Background. *‎Asta Alhanko: Background. *Berinda Percy: Background. *‎Lilly Bell: Background. *Maki Harada: Background. *‎Sasha Staple: Background. *‎Ursula Abramov: Background. *Ai Hoshimiya: Background. *Yayoi Yoshitomi: Background. Ships *Murakamimaru: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics. *Jabberwocky: Crew, Light Novel Design/Information. *‎Queen Serendipity (battleship): Crew. Others *Hakuoh Academy: Light novel students/staff. No tasks/Tasks complete Ships *‎Symphony Angel *‎Ultimate Fairy *Viracocha *Low of War *‎Dark Star *Love Machine *‎Grand Cross *Queen Serendipity (colony ship) *Dinghy *Lightning 11 *El Santo *Big Catch *Shangri-La Others *‎Bentenmaru Captain's ID Ring *‎Transponder *‎Cat-Monkey *‎West Kilia *‎Methuselah *‎Letter of Marque *‎Original Seven